PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of this K01 award is to obtain the mentored training necessary for the principal investigator (PI) to make a smooth transition to independent investigator in the field of rehabilitation of individuals after stroke. This proposal builds logically on his previous pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training; however, the protected time and mentorship associated with this award are necessary to guarantee his independence. Specifically, this award will support him in pursuing his long-term career goal of becoming an independent research scientist investigating and promoting optimal function for individuals after stroke, with applied expertise in innovative mobile technologies. The proposed study has considerable